


Faded like an Old Forgotten Jacket

by BasicallySnakespere



Series: Faded, Worn, Familiar [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Heed the Warning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Poison, Starvation, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, its just implied, not really - Freeform, that he'd laugh at janus's suffering, thoughts of dieing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Living in the dark side of Thomas's mind wasn't easy.Janus could only take so much.
Series: Faded, Worn, Familiar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Faded like an Old Forgotten Jacket

Janus couldn’t move. His body refused to cooperate, his muscles aching with exhaustion.

Despite being the embodiment of self-preservation, he was doing a pretty shitty job of keeping himself healthy.

Not that it was entirely his fault. Things were rough down here in the dark side of the mind. There was never any good food, and what little they did have became stale or moldy far too quickly. Remus didn’t mind eating the rotting food, (honestly, even that was more edible than most of what the duke ate) but Janus couldn’t stomach it, and so he went hungry most nights.

That on its own would’ve been fine, but then Remus got it in his head that poisoned water was a good idea, and now Janus couldn’t even wash his hands without incurring acid-like burns, which meant showering was out of the question, and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he were to drink it.

And so here he was, weak from thirst and hunger, completely disheveled, curled up on the floor, unable to even drag himself into bed to preserve what little warmth he had left. Janus could feel the cold seeping into his bones, and he knew that if he had still been able to move, he’d be sluggish and jerky, nothing like the fluid and precise movements he used when interacting with the others.

The others. Thank god they weren’t here to see how low he’d gotten, how pathetic he must’ve looked. He was sure Virgil would get a kick out of it. The mighty Deceit, reduced to shivering on the floor, starved for warmth, (and food.) At least being alone had one benefit, he’d be able to hold on to a shred of dignity as he wasted away.

They’d know soon enough anyway. He could feel it. He was too weakened, and while a side couldn’t die, he was probably already fading, and soon he’d be re-incorporated into Thomas’s subconscious.

Everything was feeling fuzzy and distant, now he was so cold he couldn’t even feel that anymore. Did fading hurt? He hoped not. While fading wasn’t ideal, he couldn’t prevent it now, and none of the others would care enough to try and save him, but he didn’t want to die in pain. Preferably it’d be like falling asleep, and then simply fading into the unconscious parts of Thomas’s mind.

He just hoped Thomas would be alright without him. All of his jobs would still get done, probably, but he wouldn’t be there to guide him. His eyes slipped closed, and his thoughts faded away, and he slipped into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short piece I wrote late at night.
> 
> there's going to be two more parts to this (at least that I have planned)


End file.
